fights_between_heaven_and_hellfandomcom-20200214-history
Diablo
Al'Diabolos, more known as Diablo, is the former Spirit of Determination, the Lord of Terror and the youngest of the Archdemons, however, he is far older than the demons created after. Diablo want to be the strongest Archdemon by absorbing his siblings, he also wants to free Erebus, Diablo is the father of the Arch-Cambion, Leah. History Asherah created Diablo a few after Amenadiel's birth, he was the fourth of the beings she created and Diablo was created just before Hell. Diablo took the throne of Hell with his three older siblings, when Erebus attacked God, the three watched their step-father's fight with their uncle. Asherah wanted to help her husband, Archdemons helped God to win, however, Erebus corrupted them. When Archdemons learned that Earth was created, a place of peace where angels and demons could live without being hunted and killed, Baal wanted to destroy it, Diablo and Tathamet thought that it was useless but that it didn't even deserve to be destroyed, however, Mephistopheles noticed how powerful the children of these angels and demons, the Nephalems were. During centuries, Archdemons managed to corrupt Nephalems but noticed that the Nephalems from later were less powerful than the Ancients, this was because of Samael weakening Nephalems gradually as a way to always be worshipped by them. The Horadrims, a band founded by a mage named Tal Rasha and by the fallen Archangel, Raguel, searched, found and locked the four Archdemons in Soulstones, however, Tathamet was successfully locked, Mephistopheles managed to corrupt a man who served as his host until Raguel put the host and Mephistopheles in a eternal state of sleep, Baal managed to break his stone and Tal Rasha forced Baal to possess him and was locked underground and sealed by many spells. Diablo was locked in the Red Soulstone who was put in the remnants of the Tower of Babel. However, Aidan, a descendant of Cain, found the stone and broke it freeing the demon who took the man as his host. Equipment * Archdemon Blade: A demonic variation of the Archangel Blade. This is among the personal weapon of the Archdemons and much like the Archangel Blade, it can virtually kill anything, however it must be wielded by an Archdemon. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest of the Prime Evils, Diablo is considered by all Archangels and by the people who know him as the most dangerous and the physically strongest of all of the Demons. His powers should not be taken lightly. Even the Archangels have to be careful when engaging him. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Diablo is powerful enough to face off against Archangels. Despite being the youngest of the Archdemons, Diablo is by far the strongest and most dangerous of the Archdemons. He is among the most powerful entities as even Michael tread carefully when facing off the Lord of Terror. * Nigh-Omniscience (Limited): Diablo is very old as he existed long before the creation of other demons, however being sealed away in the Soulstone, he don't know much about mankind and think humanity haven't evolved so much between the men of Tal Rasha's era and the modern era. He is well-aware on how to remove the Mark and of its origin. * Elementumkinesis: Diablo's two basic elements are controlling forms of electricity and fire. ** Electrokinesis: Diablo can conjure a red lighting from the palm of his hands, capable of incinerating weaker individuals. It can even knock out beings strong as Archangels. ** Pyrokinesis: Diablo can control all forms of fires in existence even Holy Fire which make him a dangerous foe against angels. * Immortality: Diablo was originally one of the four Spirits of Asherah. He is the youngest of the Archdemons. He cannot age or wither. * Demonic Immunity: Despite being a demon, Diablo is immune to all demonic weaknesses except to the Devil's Trap, but it can only hold him for a short while. Neither angel blades/sword can harm him either, much like Archangels. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Diablo cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Much like Archangels, there is practically anything in existence that can cause harm to Diablo except weapons like Archangel Blades or on their level. * Phobokinesis: Diablo is the Lord of Terror and is the incarnation of fear itself. He can detect and gain strength from any form of fear, even being able to control it. Diablo can raise the fear in someone from harmless to catatonic, which will end up killing a person. ** Fear Inducement: Diablo loves to bring out the fear in any individual. He claims no one is immune to fear and will cause them to hallucinate what a person fears most. His mere presence killed all of the people in a hotel due to dying from seeing their own personal fears. * Invisibility: Diablo can become invisible and usually appears in dark places, a habit he already had pre-corruption. * Super Strength: Diablo is the physically strongest of all Archangel-Level Entities. He is able of outmatching any Archangel in terms of brute force. No supernatural entity weaker than him can match his strength and only War can equal him. * Teleportation: Diablo displays the ability to teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. Diablo is capable of traveling to Hell instantly while no demons but Archdemons can do it. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can hold Diablo for a short while just as a angel trap can hold an Archangel. * Soulstone: The Red Soulstone used by the Horadrims locked Diablo for years. No Prime Evil can escape these artifacts and the only way of freeing is break it not from within, the Black Soulstone was powerful enough to contain him despite his power. Beings * Primordial Beings: Any of the oldest entities can destroy Diablo. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can match Diablo or kill him. Despite being the youngest of the Prime Demons, Diablo was by far among the most dangerous as not even the Archangels would take him lightly. * Nephalems: A Nephalem is able to kill him if they use his true potential or if they're an Arch-Nephalem. Objects and Weapons * Primordial Level Weaponry: Weapons of Archangel Level Entities or Primordial Entities can kill Diablo instantly like Archangel Blades, Prime Evil Blades, or Death's Scythe. Gallery Satan (Colin Donnell).jpg|Diablo (Human Form) Diablo (True Form).jpg|Diablo (Archdemonic Form) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Archdemons Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Primordial Entities Category:Primordial Species Category:Asherah Category:Erebus Category:Tools of Apocalypse Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains